Winds Of Mystery
by WildRakkaMoonlight
Summary: Theres another world out there, completly different, but rationaly still the same. Well in some aspects, so read as this young woman, who's sapposed to be greeds daughter get cast into a warp hole and into the Soul Society. Bya&OC please R&R !Good Reading
1. The beginning

BLEACH

BLEACH!

Winds Of Mystery…

Chapter One

Hello All!! My name is Ashley Glada, I live in Whitehorse Yukon and I LOVE Bleach, I own the Mangas 1 to 21… its not much but im going to start from number twenty one, the chapters are gonna come up slowly so I can at least go by the story a lil bit. At least a lil, lol (which means im slowly buying the other mangas!)

This story is about a different girl, from a different world.

I DO NOT OWN THIS MANGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I MADE IT; I WILL NEVER OWN IT DAMMIT!

_Their Ears Can Hear Every Sound._

_Every Creak, Every Hush, Every Tic._

_Their Eyes Are Magnificent._

_See Much, They Can Do._

_Their Inner Cat._

_Their Inner Power._

_Is That Blood Red Blooming Rage._

_Their Greed Is Powerful._

_They Can Only For Their Own._

_Their Own Selves._

_Beware These Creatures._

_Only The True Masters Can Harness Them._

_But Only One Can Do This._

_Their Chosen One,_

Arisha stared bleakly at the stonewall, the sacred wall. She felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Was this what all they thought about her kind, hungry ravenous monsters that only live for their own gain?

She sighed and wiped away the tears on her face, she was plainly fed up with her life, all it was, was servitude. Her master was nice to her, yes; she was a beauty as well as a saint. The only bad thing was, she treated her like some kind of cat almost all the time.

"Its sad how all of our kind is treated like this, every day, every week." She murmured. She walked out away, gracefully, like a cat, out the door onto the balcony. The sky was wonderful, a true sight. The molten gold's of the clouds melting slightly into the purple sky, stars peeking out from its day sleep.

She directed her gaze over to the winding hole in the sky. The warp hole, namely called the Star Gaze. It appeared many years ago, when her world was first made. It used to be a speck, a tiny hole barely able to fit an infant's hand inside.

But, there was one man, a Great Master, infiltrated with insanity. He somehow knew there was a great entity behind this galaxy gate, and he was determined to get it. For many thousands of years, he took the strongest masters and bred them, taking their offspring, combined with their mother and fathers powers and threw them into the Star Gaze. This went on for an eternity, over and over. With every little body that was thrown into that deathly gate, it grew more powerful, gaining a power suck. Anybody that even went by it, was blown inside, feeding the now alive monster it became.

He became more and more angry, to the point where he even threw his partner into the tunnel. She was pregnant with his child. He thought maybe, because the baby was so immensely powerful that it would come back and show him what he so wanted to gain. The next day he became depressed, what had he done, turning his race into a blundering couple hundred just so he can become more powerful. He had all of his lengthily life, millions of years to experiment with this hole. Now it was as big as him, from that tiny hole it had swallowed so much power it even spoke in his mind. Urging him on and on.

His number one servant came to him, bearing a powerful sword he had finally accomplished. He had told the master of all masters that it could go on no more, it had to end. And stabbed him in the chest, blowing the servant back and dying on contact. The master screamed a great howl, every vision screening in front of him, reminding him of what he had done.

_Come To Me, Feed Me_

Roared the Star Gaze into his mind.

_Come, Come, Come_

He had screamed, everything he could to stop it.

_It's Time Ultimate Master, Its Time_

It seethed into his mind

_Come, See your child, and See your Servants child, which you have thrown into here too_

He roared loudly, shaking the ground, sending people flying a whole mile around.

The more he resisted, the more it seemed okay. The star gaze was working into his veins, infiltrating into his mind.

Until finally, he drooped. His mouth went slack; he started murmuring and turned towards the beautiful gaze of the stars. Stars and everything was swirling majestically. Whispering and swirling into his mind, telling him things. The children wanting revenge, his son, his servant's daughter. His Wife.

He walked, the rational part of his mind trying to stop himself. He couldn't, the Star Gaze had him, and so he walked into the gaze. As soon as this happened, it exploded loudly, making the castle around it crumple into it also.

The hole was the size of a house, seizing every last drop of his power.

When the thousand-year anniversary came by, a small child came flopping down from the hole. A small strange girl, with bright red hair, small cat ears and a short cat tail. The priest had found her, ran back to the village. When all where they where all there, another little infant fell out, and another and another.

Which have been rumored to be the greed. The new monsters, to replace the Great Master, who never found his peace or his power.

Which is what she was, the young woman standing on the balcony of the temple, looking idly at the Star Gaze. Supposedly, Her ancestors had appeared from here.

Well that's the beginning, hope you like!!

R&R

Ashley Glada.


	2. Dissmissing

BLEACH

BLEACH

BLEACH!

Hello all, what's up?? Lol I just bought like 5 new DVDs of Bleach…. Man it was a waste of money but it was defiantly worth it!! Lol

I make's me happy :P

Anyways, on with this story!!

:D

**Winds Of Mystery:**

_Golden Ringlets_

_Golden Eyes_

_Golden Creamy Skin_

_Golden Aura_

_Golden Chastity_

_Golden heart_

_Golden Mind_

_Golden Master_

_:_

The beautiful hand ruffled her hair affectionately, a golden smile plastered on her face. "Ahh, my Arisha, you are my beautiful sunshine" she exclaimed softly, leaning forward to kiss the soft black hair on her head.

She warmed up a small smile also, looking delicately up to her master, The Golden Princess. She felt that smile reach right into her heart and patch it a lil more, a warm feeling spreading threw out her body. She also knew, as soon as her Master left her be, that raw aching pain would return with clarity.

"Master, should I go and tend with the others and clean the forest?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to wake the nourishing monster out of her.

She stared a long time, giving Arisha a steady stare, studying her white cat ears, perched delicately on top of her head.

"Sure" she said at last, lifting her hand from her head. "But, if you die, I'll just get myself another Kitty" She said with a great smile, looking away and standing up. "Go, see your demise." She stated, walking stiffly away.

She felt the pain like a rip into her heart. So this was what would come of her? Something just to use then throw away? She took a deep trembling breath and slowly stood up, glancing eerily around the spacious room.

"I shall never see you again Miss," She muttered quickly, waiting for a reaction.

It took another several minutes for her Lovely to answer, but when she did. You could feel the raw power in her murderous words. "It is your fault, for being born a worthless stupid greedy pest you are," She growled angrily, taking her many frustrations out on her servant. "It's about time you go, before you take my soul and steal my place as Golden Princess… I've been sensing strange things about you lately."

Her eyes widened in shock. Bad things about her, how could that be. All she ever thought about was getting away from this retched place and away from her Greedy name. She turned and ran from the room. She was probably the most different Greed there was around here, she never thought about power. When she was in her bedding rooms all she ever heard from her other roomies was about how much power they could have if they did this and that.

She always just when to sleep, not wanting to hear so much that'd probably get her killed. So many of the Greed had already been but to death because of the negative energy that they sent out.

What kind of life was this?

She couldn't even settle, if she never went to this search for some killer she'd be out to death also, not having anything else to do.

She sighed as she reached her bedding courters. Standing idly in the doorway, looking slowly about the room.

She headed over to her chest, taking out items and clothes and packing them into her pack. She headed on out.

The woods where musky and smelly and had an eerily glow to them. Every flower and root looked as if it where light from inside. She looked around, getting the chills. The only reason that the forest was so different and magical was because the Star Gaze was positioned right on top of it.

Depositing its power into the leafy length of the greens.

Alright its time for me to go, and sadly. I have no reviews yet!!

Fuck…. How sad :P

Lol

Makes me wanna cry

BUT I gotta go to class, CHOW.

Ashley Glada


	3. Taking you away

BLEACH

BLEACH!

Funny eh. Its almost like every time I have to put that down lol, but its only the third chapter, I have to lol ;P

Also, thanks to WhOa for reviewing me! That makes me soooooo happy! lol

Anyways, STORY START!!

111111111111111111111111

She stepped with courage, taking a deep breath every time, not wanting this mysterious forest to eat her alive.

She wasn't going to admit it, like so many of her kind that she was utterly terrified of this forest although it beckoned to her every breath she took. The lost lonely words entered her mind, whispering her to come home. From the looks on her kin's faces they where experiencing the same reaction.

She sighed, reaching out her highly adaptive sensing abilities and searching for the lost Greed. The sad thing was, once one of them found him, it was time to kill him but she knew what all this was about. Her time was over, she lived for a hundred years, as long as the masters let them live and it was time she left here and went to be reincarnated into another Greed and reek havoc on this world again, or so her master says.

She watched the Greed jump in front of her, a male by the name of Flavor. He was a strange soul, kept quiet about himself all of his life and somehow born many children. It quiet frankly confused her. She followed him attentively, feeling the wind catch and fling her black cape around her.

She stood there; waiting while her soupier sniffed the air while she sent out more sensing.

"You feel anything?" She whispered; leaning forward to see him better once she reached his side.

He looked at her, simply looked at her, his red eyes boring themselves into her. "No, all I feel is this damn forest." He growled leaning closer to her.

She gulped and replied a hastily okay and walked ahead of him, leaving him behind her. Watching her.

Suddenly she felt a twinge in the tree, as if it was moving. She stopped dead still, her breath coming out in small quick gasps as she stared at it. This was it, it was over, and the forest was taking her back into the Star Gaze. She let out a quick screech as Flavor bumped into her.

"What the hells wrong with you? We have to keep going," he whispered into her ear, leaning close, too close.

She jumped away, as if her life depended on it. She stared a him with wide Green eyes, and whispered "Its over, Flavor, the trees are coming."

"Your losing it, I thought you where stronger than that," he stated, glaring at her hard.

Suddenly voices started screaming into her mind, yelling and scratching, tearing her conscious apart. A blood-curdling scream ripped out of her throat, and she fell to her knees holding her head.

She vaguely noticed he was at her side, looking at her with wide shocked eyes. It was ripping her apart, making her head feel like it was cracking and then, she felt blood come up her throat, puking it all out.

If it was possible she screamed even louder, and felt suddenly roots climb around her and grasp her. Taking her away, and she vaguely noticed that everyone was there, watching her demise.

PEACE OUT


	4. New World

There was a blowing wind, a faint yell in it

There was a blowing wind, a faint yell in it. She sighed, feeling close warmth all around her.

Slowly she opened her dreary eyes, looking about her. There was blood in the air, teasing her senses. Suddenly she noticed it; light green leaves around her and packed hard dirt ground. Her head shot up, looking around her quickly, everything was different.

She gasped as she shot up from the ground, her ears picking up galloping and yelling from behind her. She jumped into a bushy tree.

Horses came into view, with people on them and they where holding oversized katana's. They where yelling at each other, although Arisha couldn't fathom what of.

Then she jumped when all of a sudden one person was slashed off a horse, his terrible screaming ringing through the air, then that's when she saw him.

He had bright red hair in a ponytail and funny tattoos all over his face. He snickered loudly, using his oversized sword to poke the dying man. "You shouldn't have done any of that."

"The bastards family deserved it, you have to know that!" He squealed, trying to inch away from the other towering man.

"Oh, yeah. I'll believe that when I die by your hand." He stated with an awful snicker before lifting his sword and slashing downward, sentencing the last blow.

The men, scattered around the two started leading her horses away from the redhead and screaming for mercy.

The other man jumped high, leaped from her tree, by the way scaring the carp out of her, and slashing two men at once.

She watched in absolute awe as he finished them all, quickly. Did they really deserve this? Holy moly.

He stood there for a while, a sad look on his face. "It's all done." He stated looking over to the bushes where another taller man walked out.

This one was power, defiantly. He had about shoulder length black-ish blue hair with tin looking things on his head.

"Yes, its time to return now" with that he turned and walked down the dirt packed trail.

She watched as they walked a little bit before moving, trying to reach the ground carefully. She attentively laid her food down on a branch testing it quickly before putting her weight on it.

The crack was heard throughout the forest.

She quickly glanced over to where the men where standing to see piercing gazes her way. Good damn thing she had that cape on hiding her features. That's when she felt the Ki of the red head racing over to her. She let go of the branch, landing on the ground gracefully, holding the black cape around her before bolting into the bushes farthest away from them.

She could far outrun him; she was made for speed, of course being a Greed.

!!

Im sorry for not being able to put more on but im only able to put chapters on while im in class :P

And thanks to another review from I3Bleach, that makes me happy haha :P

This person also said that my story is a bit confusing? Lol maybe it is, but then again im introducing a whole new world to a manga lol.

But hopefully In time it all makes better sense :D

ALSO, I now have the animes 1-5 in bleach cartoons !! lol

So hopefully I can go by the manga more if I have more examples 0.- do you think that;ll help

CHOW

Ashley glada Does Not Own Any Bleach!


End file.
